


He's Not Your Boyfriend

by Rainbow_Swirl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, High School AU, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, avengers refernences, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Swirl/pseuds/Rainbow_Swirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Tony is concerned for Peter because he thinks he's lonely and reclusive, but he doesn't know that Peter is already dating Wade. So Tony set him up with Johnny Storm, and Wade gets jealous that someone else is touching what is rightfully his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for clicking on this story. Please leave a comment below when you finish so I can improve and make better products. Also Its great to hear what you all think.

Peter sat alone in an empty classroom. Idly he leaned his chair back so it stood on two legs while he waited for Wade to show up. He pulled out his phone and sighed as he checking the time. Wade was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago and yet here was Peter sitting alone in an unused classroom.  
Suddenly the door slammed open scaring Peter and causing him to lose his balance. He fell backward out of the chair landing with a thud on the hard tile.  
“Hey Peter sorry I’m late I got held up in my la-. “ Wade stopped midsentence as he took in Peter in a clumsy mess on the floor.  
“Well somebody sure is graceful today.” Wade snickered and held his hand out to Peter.  
“Hey. It’s not nice to laugh at injured people.” Peter said as he dusted himself off.  
“Just remember we wouldn’t be in this situation if you would just let me hold you in public for once.” Wade says and kisses Peter’s nose.  
“Wade you know why I can’t. If someone sees us my dads are bound to find out. They have eyes everywhere.”  
“So what if your dads knew why would it matter are you embarrassed of me or something?” Wade said looking down self-consciously.  
“No Wade I would never it’s just you don’t have the best rep. You get detention a lot and you’ve already been suspended twice this year for fighting. My dad won’t like you. He’ll think you’re a bad influence or something stupid and make us break up. Pops on the other hand may be more open, but he would never keep a secret from Dad.”  
“Yah I know I know I was just hoping this time would be the time you changed your mind.” Wade sighed.  
“But you know I love you Wade Wilson. Nothing will ever change that.” Peter looked up to meet Wade’s eyes and leaned in to close the gap. Pressing their lips together gently.  
It started off slow and sensual, full of passion and love, but it quickly evolved into something more. Want and lust filled the kiss. Wade gently nipped on Peter’s bottom lip causing him to gasp. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Peter’s mouth.  
Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck as the older grabbed Peter’s hips pulling them together closing the little space left between them.  
Peter gently pushed him off catching his breath. Wade leaned down more and started licking and sucking on Peter’s collarbone. His breathing became unsteady and a moan fell from his lips as Wade found Peter’s sensitive spot.  
Peter eyes shot open as he caught a glimpse of his watch. He quickly pushed Wade off of him causing him to stumble backwards. He looked at Peter eyes filled with concern.  
“Shit I’m sorry Petey did I too far. I didn’t mea-“  
Wade stumbled over words trying to form an apology.  
“ It’s 3 o’clock Wade my dad is going to be home soon. I’m sorry I have to go. I love you.”  
Peter quickly pecked Wade’s cheek as he rushed out of the classroom grabbing his backpack on the way out.  
Peter pulled into the driveway of his house. He didn’t know why he called it a house it was practically a mansion. His dad ran Stark Industries, one of the largest technology companies in America.  
The only reason they didn’t live in a giant tower in the city was because it was Steve’s dream to raise his children in the suburbs, so I guess this was their compromise.  
Peter swore under his breath as he saw his dad’s car already pulled into the garage. He quietly unlocked the door hoping to sneak in unnoticed, but his dad was still in the main foyer checking the mail.  
“Oh hey Pete where’ve you been? You normally you get here before me.” Tony said not looking up from the mail.  
“oh uh… I was finishing up a lab after school? Yup yeah that’s what I was doing then and why you’re here now and I’m just getting here also now, but now we are both here… now.” Peter fumbled to make a good excuse.  
“Alrighty then.” Tony said confused by his behavior. “Steve won’t be home till late. He’s out on a conference call right now.”  
“Okay cool I’ll just be in my room.” Peter said awkwardly and tried to make a dash for the stairs.  
“Hey Peter wait.” Peter stopped hoping his dad would just drop it already.  
“Peter I’m concerned for you. You’re always focusing on school work, or locking yourself in your room all the time. And I haven’t seen Gwen or Harry around in months. You know when I was your age I went out to parties almost every week, and still made valedictorian. And with your brain there’s no doubt you can’t too. You need to put yourself out there Peter go get yourself a boyfriend, have some fun.”  
Peter sighed wanting to tell his dad that he was already in a very happy relationship and the only reason Gwen and Harry were never around was because they were too busy studying for tests and exams of their own.  
“Dad I’m perfectly happy with my social life right now. In fact I’ve never been happier.”  
“You see that’s the problem you feel like nothing’s wrong with your crippling loneliness, but you need a social life everyone does. You know what how bout your old man sets you up. You know Johnny Storm right. Well his dad works with me and says that Johnny is single and ready to mingle. He also may have mentioned that Johnny is into you and would love to go on a date.”  
“Dad I don’t need you to set me up.” Peter said desperately trying to stop this nightmare.  
“Oh please it’s my pleasure.” Tony said pulling out his phone already contacting Mr. Storm about Peter.  
“Oh and Peter.” Tony yelled up the stairs as Peter tried once again to retreat. “What Dad? What more could you possibly have to say?” Peter whined.  
“I just picked up some fresh blueberries from the farmers market do you want me to wash some for you?”  
“No Dad. I don’t want your flippin blueberries.” Peter yelled down frustrations growing.  
And with that Peter was up the stairs and in his room. He flopped on his bed and screamed into his pillow. This can’t be happening. He was not going to go out with Johnny Storm. That kid was a huge douche bag, and he was already in a committed relationship with Wade.  
Oh Wade he had completely forgotten about Wade. What would he say about Peter getting another boyfriend?  
He quickly took out his phone and selected Wade’s contact. It was better to tell him now than hide it form him and have it blow up in his face.  
Peter- Hey Wade my dad thinks I’m lonely and depressed and just set me up with Johnny Storm. I tried to stop him but couldn’t without saying anything about our relationship. Please don’t be mad.   
Wade- Oh gosh I could not stop laughing when I read this. Of course I’m not made baby boy, but you brought this on yourself.  
Wade- Plus I’m interested to see how this turns out. ;)  
Peter- Wade this isn’t funny I don’t want to have to date some dickhead. Cause you’re already my dickhead. <3  
Wade- Aww I’m flattered.  
Wade- Hey won’t it be weird since that used to be your dad, but I guess it’s okay now since he’s Michael B. Jordan.  
Peter- What????  
Wade- You know how Chris Evans he used to be the human torch and now he’s Captain America.  
Peter- What are you even talking about????????  
Wade- Never mind different dimension I guess.  
Peter-…….. Anyway I have to do my homework I’ll see you tomorrow.  
When Peter pulled up to school the next day he saw Wade waiting for him in their usual spot. Peter smiled and walked over to him. Then he saw Johnny walking over to him, and his smile quickly faded.  
“Hey Peter, so I guess we’re dating now.”  
Peter looked at Wade with pleading eyes but Wade just stood there laughing at Peter’s misfortune.  
“Yah I guess so.” Johnny smirked.  
“Well then let’s go babe.” Peter’s frown deepened.  
He started walking towards the building when Johnny playfully slapped his butt. Peter looked at back at Wade who was now frowning as well.  
How dare somebody touch what was rightfully his. That round butt belonged to Wade Wilson and Wade Wilson alone. Maybe this wasn’t going to be the joke he thought it would.  
It had already been a week and Peter and Johnny were still “dating”, and honestly it pissed Wade off. Couldn’t Peter just tell his stupid dads that they were dating.  
He and Peter barley even got to hang out anymore. That includes talking, cuddling, and making out. Wade couldn’t deal with this anymore he needed to have something more than stolen glances and late night texts. He wanted his boyfriend back.  
Wade finally snapped when he saw Johnny at Peter’s locker with him. When Peter turned around to leave Johnny leaned in and pressed his lips to Peter’s.  
Peter frowned and awkwardly turned his head so Johnny was kissing the corner of his mouth. Johnny tried again this time opening his mouth. Peter still tried to turn away and push Johnny off, but he was persistent.  
And with that Wade was running down the hallway. Nobody kisses his boyfriend. Not if Wade could help it. He forced his way in between them. Shoving Johnny away from Peter.  
“Hey man what gives.” Johnny yelled furious.  
“Don’t ever touch my boyfriend again! Come on Peter we’re leaving.” Wade tugged Peter’s arm and he followed Wade to the door, but Johnny grabbed Peter’s other hand.  
“Your boyfriend? I’m dating him. Peter what is he talking about.” He shouted getting louder and more confused by the second.  
Peter let go of Wade’s hand and calmly turned towards Johnny.  
“Yes it is true I am dating Wade, but we were already dating before our dads set us up. I just didn’t know how to break this off without you getting upset.”  
“Upset! Oh trust me I’m plenty upset. I’m upset that you lied to me and strung me along in your little game! But mostly I’m upset that I dated a little bitchy slut like you!” And with that all of Johnny’s rage poured out on Peter. Engulfed in a burning ball of rage his hand came out and slapped Peter hard on the face.  
As soon as it had happened Johnny was on the ground. Wade on top of him punching him and yelling to never come near Peter again.  
“Wade stop!” Peter shouted as he pushed him off of Johnny.  
“Please it’s not worth it.” Peter turned toward Johnny who was still on the floor, but now sitting up and rubbing his face. He walked over to Johnny and held out a hand to help him up.  
He hesitated, but took Peter’s hand anyways. “I’m so sorry Johnny I never meant to hurt you, but what you did was not okay. Do you understand that?” He nodded.  
“Come on Wade I guess I better tell my parents before Dad finds out through Mr. Storm.”  
They walked out of the building and both got into Peter’s car. Peter sighed, then turned to Wade and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“You know I love you so much right now right?” Wade smiled and pecked his lips.  
“It’s hard to not to.” Peter turned and started the car than headed to his house.  
When Peter arrived home his dads were in the living room talking. He walked over to them squeezing Wade’s hand tightly in his own.  
“Dad, Pops there is someone I want you to meet. This is Wade he’s my boyfriend and we’ve been dating for six months.”  
Steve got up to hug Peter and shake Wade’s hand.  
“Wow this is great Peter I’m so glad you found someone.” Steve exclaimed overjoyed that his son found love.  
Tony just sat on the couch dumbfounded.  
“Wait you two have been dating for six months and this is the first we’re hearing about it? Peter I thought we were closer than this?”  
“Well I was afraid you wouldn’t like him and your approval means so much to me. And trust me Wade’s a great guy.”  
Wade nodded before piping in. “Yah I beat up Storm for him.”  
“Johnny Storm? What happened?” Tony asked.  
“He may or may not have slapped me when I told him about Wade.” Peter mumbled.  
“Well Pete it looks like you have better judgement than me. Wade you seem like a real keeper.” Tony said approvingly patting Wade’s shoulder.”  
Steve stood there itching to ask before he finally blurted it out.  
“So do you, do you two fondue?” Peter covered his face as blush covered his cheeks and started down his neck. Tony burst in to laughter at his son’s embarrassment. Wade just stood there dumbfounding not understanding what was so funny.  
“What’s so funny about fondue?” Peter’s face turned a darker shade. He grabbed Wade’s hand and started up the stairs.  
“Okay Wade we are leaving now like right now!”  
“Save the bread and cheese for the honeymoon you love birds.” Tony shouted before Peter could make it all the way upstairs. Peter wanted nothing more than to just die of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed please leave a comment telling me why, and if you didn't please still leave a comment so I can make these fanworks better.


End file.
